The present invention relates to an engine-powered electric generation system.
Traditional engine-powered electric generation systems (“gen sets”) typically include a diesel engine driving an AC generator via a mechanical shaft. The engine is normally isochronized governor controlled. The generator is connected to supply electrical power to an AC power grid. All power delivered to the generator must be delivered through the engine output shaft. Thus, all components must be sized to handle the peak output of the generator.
It would be desirable to improve the fuel economy and operating costs of such an engine/generator system. It is also desirable to use the smallest possible engine in such a system in order to reduce product cost.